Zero
by Amun
Summary: Original Fiction. Story of a young woman sought by her soulmate as her nightmares begin to manifest in the real world. Rated M just to be safe because the chapters will get increasingly more violent in later chapters.Shoujoai
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The first thing she noticed was that everything was dark. It was as though every light source in the area had suddenly stopped functioning. Even the stars themselves seemed oddly absent from the sky. Strangely enough she could see the landscape around her clearly, as if it were noon and the sun was beaming down on her. The surrounding area looked twisted and ashen and there was a strange stillness as though the "flow " of everything had ceased and the world around her had grown stagnant and hollow. However there seemed to be a line of light to the west of her, she'd been walking toward it for four hours now. The landscaped had only changed a little since she'd started walking, instead of grey and desolate now the ground looked charred and broken almost as though the life had been burned away. Then she heard it, the voice. It was soft, sensual, and obviously feminine and it beaconed her closer, to what she didn't know. It was getting progressively warmer, but the voice was getting closer. As she continued to trudge along she saw several familiar things, her high school for one. Even though it looked a little different, it was still recognizable from the landscaping and the sign on the front, Fisher High "GO WILDCATS!" Now though it looked as though it had been abandoned for years, perhaps even decades. Next was her friend Jessica's house, it still had her dog out front half-in half-out of the dog house sleeping like always. Upon closer inspection the dogs back half was gone, what remained of the corpse was bloated and just beginning to decompose. The house itself looked as though Jessica's family had just up and left one day. Even her laptop was still upstairs in her room, the battery long since burned out but the beginnings of a diary entry burned into the screen. In the kitchen five places had been set at the table for Jess, her mom and dad, her brother Chad and her sister Natalie. The plates heaped high with untouched, moldy, maggot infested food. The next house was no better but gave little hints that someone had been there recently. The inside was warm and dry as though it had only been vacated in the last few minutes. It looked a lot like her boyfriend's house from the outside but the inside looked very different, but then he did tell her that his mom had done extensive redecorating. Even the tape player in his room was still on, filling the room with static having reached the end of the tape. "ERIC!" She yelled his name as loud as she could, hoping he'd come out of wherever he was hiding. Surely, even if he wasn't here anymore, someone would hear her and come. No one answered. As she was leaving his room she heard someone on the stairs. "Eric?" The sound stopped. "Eric, is that you?" the sound came in stomps as whoever or whatever it was turned and ran back down the stairs. "Wait! Eric wait!" She chased the sound all the way back out the front door to the fence. The fence having been thrown open only seconds before now swung back and forth. Looking around, there was nothing in either direction for miles. She looked around for an hour and found nothing in the house. No footprints in the dust outside but hers. Giving up she trudged on toward the light and the voice. It had stayed with her all this time telling to give up and come home. Come home to it, it said, it would keep her safe. She felt warmth from the voice. She felt love and devotion from the voice. It surrounded her with compassion and beaconed her forward, and she went willingly because she didn't want to be alone. After a while she stopped looking at the horizon to see if she was getting any closer. She closed her eyes and let the voice guide her. She'd been moving mere moments before the voice called out for her to stop and when she opened her eyes she saw her house. The lights were on and white smoke rose regally from the chimney. The door opened and her mother called her inside. It began to snow. Inside was cozy and warm. Everyone was sitting down for dinner where they patiently waited for her to say grace, but something was off. A girl sat at the table that she'd never seen before but she looked at her liked she'd known her all her life and the open affection in her eyes felt strangely right somehow. For some reason no one else at the table seemed to notice even as the girl stood and calmly walked around the table. Then, taking her hand, pulled her to her feet and kissed her tenderly. She couldn't bring herself to fight it no matter how much she thought she should and when the kiss ended she missed the touch. Then she heard the voice again but not as though across a great distance like before but from the girl's very lips. "I have found you at last Ezri. Now the time has come to set things right."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry I didn't say so in the prologue but this story will have yuri in it so if anyone has any problems with that please make immediate use of the back button and don't read any of my future fiction either because I plan to write plenty more. For any of the non-initiated out there yuri means girl/girl as in lesbian so anyone reading just so they can flame me for writing a yuri fic can bite me.

To everyone else, I hope you enjoy my stories and I appreciate any and all "constructive" criticism. It will undoubtedly make me a better writer in the long run.

Warnings: excessive and graphic violence, Yuri (all homophobes, my anti-spaz shield is at full)  
this will also be the only header in the story unless there is a drastic change in the story's plot or something so if you continue passed this page it is at your own risk. On a seperate and vaguely related note, if anyone knows anyone who has a "coming out" story they'd like to share with me it would be great since I plan to have one in another story I'm working on and want it to be credible and not a case of heterosexual guess work. if you want You can post it as part of your review or e-mail me personally at for reading

and on with the show... 


	3. Chapter 3

-The Meeting- 

I rolled toward the clock just as the digital readout changed to 5:00am. Before the alarm clock started, I had my hand on the snooze button. It made no since to wake up this early but I did everyday so I could be up, dressed and out the door before anyone else got up. The sun hadn't even crawled over the horizon yet as I made my way to Jessica's house. She usually met me outside so we could walk to school together and I really need to talk to her about the dream I had last night. Usually I try to sneak past Chad's house so he doesn't try to walk to school with me. For some reason my mother let it slip during one of his oh-so-frequent visits that I leave for school around 5:30, so I started leaving earlier. I mean, I know he's my boyfriend and he wants to spend time with me but sometimes I just need a break away from him. A break away from the constant pleading in his eyes for me to sleep with him. I keep telling him I'm not ready. To tell you the truth I'm not sure I'll ever be ready, not with him anyway. He's tried his hardest to change my mind though telling me that every other couple in our school has done it already and how its "no big deal". It's to the point now that I won't let him touch me at all anymore because I know that's all he's thinking about when he does. He was so much different when we first got together. he was sweet, romantic, compassionate, thoughful. Now he's just another one of the guys and it only gets worse when he's around his friends, talking about whos fuckable and who's not. Who they fucked already and who they wanted to fuck, it was tiring. And then there was the not so quiet whispers about me. How I must think I'm too good for Chad and that's why I won't have sex with him. How I'm probably already fucking someone else and Chad was just my "In public" boyfriend. I'd spoken to him about it a few times and he claimed he believed me that I wasn't cheating on him but I could tell by the way his face got red everytime they talked about it that he didn't. I got by Chad's house fine and pretty much spinted to Jessica's house. She was already waiting outside so I guessed she had stayed up again last night reading or something. She had the biggest grin I'd ever seen plastered on her face as I walked up but Immediately let it fall as she started in on the questions that signaled the beginning of our early mornig ritual." What happened to you? You look like hell." It took me a minute to answer, staggered as I was by Jessica's usage of profanity. "When did you start cursing? Trying to empress the cool kids, are you?" She just laughed and told me to answer the question. " I had a really messed up dream last night."" Messed up like the principal in a two piece bikini or messed up like maggots in your food?" I must have turned green because she started laughing, right up until I ran into the bushes and threw up." I'm sorry. I didn't know you were that grossed out by maggots or I wouldn'd have..." " N-n-no, it wasn't that." "Then what was it?" I could hear how upset she was so I just cracked a joke," No, I pictured Mr. Woods in a two piece." That really got the laughter going so I decided to wait until after school to tell her. No reason to start the day thinking about post apocalyptic landscapes, desicated dog corpses and ghostly noises. No need to think about that girl with those silver eyes and that snow white hair, that beautiful smile. The kiss. But the more I tried not to think about it the more I did until it was all I could think about. It wasn't so much the girl herself as the feeling I got whenshe looked at me, touched me. It felt like I'd traveled for an eternity and finally come home. I felt safe, loved. Not just loved, cherished, adored. Like I was the be all, end all in her world. Just her kiss made me feel things an hour of making out with Chad never made me feel. Just her smile made me feel more love than I ever felt from Chad the entire two years we'd been together. Being with Chad felt forced like I was in a play, performing a role, waiting for the curtain to close. With her it felt like second nature. The familiarity, the intimacy. It scared the hell out of me. I decided to not say anything. Atleast until lunch. Unfortunately fate waits for noone and it quickly reminded me of that in first period. " Class, we have a new student with us. She joins us all the way from New York. What's your name sweety?" I felt my mouth go dry even before I looked up but when I made eye contact with her, even Jessica could see the tension build up instantaneously." Ez? What's wrong?" I sat there frozen, totally unable to speak. From the looks of things she was suffering from the same problem until the teacher tapped her shoulder to get her attention for the tenth time, but by then everyone in the room has seen us staring at each other. " I-I-I I'm sorry. My name... My name is Lilith. Lilith Peretti." It was the girl from my dream.

to be continued

please review


	4. Chapter 4

-The Friendship-

I've been walking around in a daze for a few days now. No matter how hard I try I can't shake this feeling that somethings happening. Something behingd the scenes that I'm not supposed to pick up on. Every time I try to figure out what, I always go back to that day in class. The day I first saw her( well, outside of my dreams anyway). The feeling I got when our eyes met was like my whole body had been turned into a lightning rod. But the really strange thing about it was that the feeling wasn't sexual like I'd expect it would be. It felt more like a burning sensation that went down to my very soul. Unfortuanatly, to add insult to injury, most of my homeroom class had witnessed my reaction to seeing her and rumors were already making their rounds all over school. Chad hadn't said anything but I knew he'd heard the rumors as well. Jessica was usually the last of everyone to know anything and even she'd heard. Since I'm meeting her in the lunchroom in twenty minutes, I've finally decided to tell her about the dream, although in hindsite I should have said something the first time I'd had a chance. Now she'd probably think I was dreaming about her after I first met her, like a crush-dream or something. When lunch finally came I went straight to my favorite spot, a dark corner far away from everyone else. Jessica was already there, but unfortunatly so was Chad. " So, Where you been hidin' yourself lately? It's almost like you don't like us anymore." Before I could say anything I saw white hair out tof the corner of my eye. If I'd turned any faster I'm sure I would have snapped my own neck. It was her, walking slowly through the lunchroom to a nearby empty table. She must have felt me watching because our eyes met for the second time since I met her. I didn't realize how long I'd been staring until Jessica started poking me repeatedly in the ribs. " If you poke me any harder I'll bruise." " Well its the only way to get your attention nowadays. And what the hell was that all about?" It only took about a second to figure out that my " I'm so confused" look wasn't working. " You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why do you keep staring at her all the time?" From the look on her face the "deer-in-headlights" look wasn't working either. " Well to tell you the truth, I had a dream about her the day before she came here. It was really creepy." " Tell me about it" " About what?" " The dream jackass."

The story shouldn't have taken as long as it did but I spent most of the time debating what to tell them even though I ended up telling them everything anyway. When it was over Jessica looked like she was about to puke( weither from the kiss or the other stuff, I don't know). Chad just looked embarrassed, like the fact I dreamnt of her and not him was a personal reflection on our relationship. " Anyway I'm gonna go talk to her." " What!" The whole lunchroom was looking at us now, but I wasn't going to let Chad goad me into an argument right now. " You heard me. I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe she can help me figure out what that dream was about." I got up and walked off before either of them could say anything. The last thing I needed was another reason not to say anything to her. As I walked over our eyes met again and she smiled. " Oh hey, um. Hi." I smiled back hoping it would calm her down. " Hi, I'm Ezri. Nice to finally meet you." " Its good to finally put a name to the face." As I sat down to talk to her I felt a warm feeling in my stomach that grew when she slid closer to me. We talked until the bell rung but still I wasn't able to bring up the dream.

To be continued...

sorry about the short chapters. I want the chapters to be long enough to get the point across but not so long as to bore the readers. I hope everyone likes it so far.

please review 


	5. Chapter 5

The Fight 

Three months have gone by and things aren't really going to well in my life now. Chad and I have been arguing none stop for the past few weeks. I'm so stressed out lately, I barely have the energy to do anything but go to school, come home, and sleep. Over the past few months my grades have taken a major nosedive and I'm afraid that Jessica is starting to phase me out of her life. On top of everything else I'm having that dream again, but it's different somehow. When I had the dream before everything was so sinister and dark then I would come home to find her and I would feel warm, safe. Now, its like everyone is watching us. When I had the dream before, my family was always eating and looking at each other and talking happily. Now they just stare at us, their eyes cold and filled with anger and hate. It was like some oppressive force saturating the very air, and yet I could still feel her love enveloping like a shield against them. I'd figured out long ago that Lilith and I shared dreams and we discussed them everyday either at lunch or over the phone on the weekend. This was partly why Chad and I fought so much. He felt I spent too much time with her and not with him and that our time together and my relationship with him never seemed to progress past the very chaste make-out stage. To tell the true, I let him touch me even less now then I did before I met Lil. We've probably made-out once or twice since I started having the dream and ever since I found out her name we only hold hands because I won't let him put his arm around me anymore. It's like our entire relationship is moving in reverse and from what I've heard from Jessica (the few times she's opted to hangout with me) the rumors are spreading like wildfire. To make matters worse I'm falling in love with Lilith, and from what she's told me she feels the same way. What am I going to do now? I'm trying to save my relationship with Chad, but I don't feel anything for him. I'm in love with Lil, but a relationship with her could pretty much destroy not only my reputation, such as it is, but my relationship with my other friends. Pretty much my entire life will be ruined if I follow my heart, but I'm dying inside living this lie.

I'd been friends with Lil for about three months before the proverbial "shit" hit the fan. The rumors were worst than ever and Jessica had pretty much started to ignore me. Chad on the other hand got increasingly more aggressive about Lil's continued presence in my life. First it was just petty name calling and shoving, then one day he came really close to hitting me and Lil found a note in her locker telling her to stay away from me or else. Then on her birthday were got attacked on the way to her house, I even recognized a couple of the guys as Chad's friends. I'm walking home now and I'm looking over my shoulder almost every five seconds.

The same group of girls has been following me for the last four blocks and even though they're talking to each other and giggling I have a bad feeling deep in my gut that something's wrong. Just then another group of girls turns the corner I'm walking toward. If I cross the street now I could just go to Lil's house and hangout, but my house is only another block away. I break into a sprint hoping to make it passed the other group and to my house. As I'm passing them I notice one of the girls looking at me with a grin on her face, then I'm flat on my face after being tripped by a girl I didn't see a minute ago. The girls I'd been trying to pass blocked my way and the girls that were following me ran to join the other group, boxing me in.

"Well, if it ain't the dyke. Where's your "girlfriend"? My friends and I were hoping to have a little sit-down with you." From the look on her face I could tell talking was the last thing they were planning on doing, then someone behind me punches me in the head and I'm back on the ground." Why are you embarrassing Chad like that? When we all thought you were prude that was one thing, but now your going behind his back with another girl! That is so fucked up and wrong." She'd been punching me the entire time she was talking and her friends just stood around watching or looking around. By now I was curled up on the dirty concrete crying and bleeding and begging her to stop. She didn't stop. I lost consciousness soon after that.

tbc...


End file.
